Full Moon
by Daughter of Lestrange
Summary: Edward thought he had everything. A wife, a daughter and a privileged family. But a forgotten friend from the past returns who threatens to ruin it all. Find out what happens when it's a full moon.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

((Authors Note: I've always been curious about Edward's past – his childhood. To be such a gorgeous vampire, he should've been pretty decent looking as a human, especially with those eyes. He probably had a few friends and some girls around him – but who? Didn't they care when he was so ill? Weren't they concerned after he just disappeared? This is about Edward's childhood friend, his best friend, who came through the centuries to find what's become of him. I hope you enjoy it!! ))

CHAPTER 1

Forks is so dreary, Ebony thought. Why would he choose to live here? It's not like him at all. But then, he may not be the 'him' I used to know.

She plodded through the soggy forest, stumbling occasionally. For a vampire, she hadn't turned out very graceful. Then again, she felt as though she had gotten gypped. Ebony hadn't become a vampire in the sense that she had wanted to be. Through all of her suffering she had ended up a halfling. It was just her luck. Nothing ever turned out the way she planned. She couldn't even be a proper mythical being.

Ebony had to keep resting. At three months pregnant, she already exhausted easily. She suspected that her child would turn out to be more human as her stomach was not nearly growing at the rate she had seen another halfling be produced. It was hard for her to tell if she even was pregnant some days. She wondered what he would think of this.

She missed her Edward greatly. Ebony had been so used to seeing his sparkling emerald eyes and beautiful smile that she had taking it for granted. Until that terrible day. She ran it through her head time and time again. He wouldn't stop coughing. His cheeks had been such a bright red. Ebony knew that his mother had been sick with the Spanish influenza that took their town by storm. Edward had tried to take care of her, and Ebony of him, staying at his side and being the gentle understanding soul he'd needed. He had come to her house looking to borrow something that Ebony had long forgotten. The way he had collapsed overrode that part of her memory.

He and his mother had ended up in the hospital, if it could be called that. The poorly lit rooms with the dirty cots, filled with the stench of death and misery were hardly comparable to the modern version of a hospital. They weren't fit to hold dogs, let alone terminal humans. Ebony had stayed with him until one day, Edward vanished. She knew he had been slowly dying, but surely he'd had a few more days. Brokenhearted, she had left, doing what she could to make herself ill. If someone like Edward had to die, Ebony had decided she had no business being on earth either.

Then, one fateful night, as she was out to the cemetery mourning, she saw him. She knew it was him, though Edward was perfectly white, flawless and ultimately gorgeous. Something about him seemed dangerous. Ebony had felt it unsafe to call out to him. As she crept closer, she could see that he was with a young man. His doctor! His lips were blood-stained and it had splattered onto his shirt. The two were bent over an animal's carcass. Was Edward being coached on how to drain it's blood? Horrified, she fled. But it was not long after that that she herself became a vampire.

Ebony smiled at the memory. It really was nothing to smile at, but the prospect of meeting Edward in this state made her oddly giddy. She rose from her lounged position on the fallen tree and continued her trek. The scent of his clan caught her on a breeze. She inhaled deeply, trying to pick out Edward's. She knew it would be impossible but the notion of trying made her grin all the more.

Suddenly the scent was yards from her. She turned and was startled to see a young blond vampire. Next to him was a brunette female who looked only slightly older.

"Pardon me. We didn't mean to frighten you," he said.

Ebony recognized him in the next minute. "Doctor Carlisle, correct?"

He looked a bit stunned. "Yes. And you are?"

"Ebony Culver. Do you remember me?" When he shook his head, she continued, "I used to visit Edward Masen in the hospital back in 1918."

"Ebony..." Carlisle thought out loud. "Oh no. You're that naughty little rascal that kept sneaking in to see him, aren't you? After I tried telling you how unhealthy it was, but you managed to get in through a boarded hole in the corner?"

She laughed. "Guilty."

Carlisle laughed then too. "This certainly is a surprise. Again, I apologize for startling you. We aren't too territorial, though we have had troubles with nomads in the past. Our daughter told us you would be coming and that you seemed rather hopeful. We just thought we would greet you and see if we could help. This is my wife, Esme, by the way."

Ebony shook her hand. "Thank you. Actually, you can help me, I think. Do you still know Edward?"

"Yes, he's become our son," Esme told her.

"Really? That's wonderful. Do you... do you think I could see him?"

"Of course," Carlisle said. "I know he'll be pleased to see you. Tell me, how is it that you became one of us?"

Ebony talked with them as they began guiding her toward the house. They finally they came to the clearing of their large backyard. There were several of them playing outside. Ebony was shocked to see so many. Then she saw him. At least, the back of him. Her heart went into her throat. Centuries of searching were over. But was she really ready?

***************

CHAPTER 2

At the house, the Cullen siblings were tossing a ball across the length of their extensive yard. Jasper and Emmett wrestled in the grass. Three-year-old Renesmee had found a large mud puddle that she happily splashed in.

"Edward, I still don't think you should let her do that," Rosalie said, throwing the ball back.

"She's still only a baby," he laughed.

"A very dirty baby." She tsk'd. "I'm not buying her such nice clothes just for them to be ruined."

"Fine then, when she's in the yard, she'll be naked."

Alice and Bella laughed.

"Leave her alone," Alice scolded. "She's growing so fast, after all. Let her be little while she can!"

"I'm all for her being little. It's being a ragamuffin that I mind."

"Go tell her then. But imagine the look on her chubby little face when you tell her she can't play there anymore," Bella said.

"That isn't fair!"

They all laughed.

"I think I'll take a break," Bella said, tossing the ball to Edward. She went to the porch to sit beside Nessie and was promptly handed a fat, gloppy worm.

"She's the most adorable mud monster on earth!" Alice gushed.

"Really? Great, you can give her a bath then." Edward smirked.

"Edward!"

He looked to Bella. "Yes?"

She shrugged. "Wasn't me."

He looked around, puzzled. Finally he realized the voice was coming from the trees. "I'll... be right back, I suppose."

Edward began making his way toward the wood. He could almost remember the voice, but he couldn't place it anywhere. There was a sudden weight on his back. Arms wrapped around his neck. Sharp teeth caressed him, right below his ear.

"And Carlisle just told me you were fast," a girl giggled.

"What? Get off me! Who are you?" Edward demanded.

The girl was still laughing as she moved in front of him. Edward stared at her. There was something so familiar about her thick brown locks and tiny face. Her large golden eyes shone brightly wit joy and longing. Edward decided she simply reminded him of Alice, for they were very close in height.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" He repeated.

Her doll-like face fell. "You really don't remember me?" The girl looked at the ground, thinking. Suddenly, she put her hands on either side of his face. "You're my best friend, Edward. No one else – I promise."

He looked back into her pleading face. In the next second he was jarred by a vivid memory. Something that had been long locked away in his mind. Something he was so sure he'd forgotten, but now couldn't think of how he had.

Edward was eleven. He sat on a wooden crate in a sunlight corner of a basement fuming. The cobwebs the clung to the clay pots he was surrounded by made him sneeze, but he was too angry to care. In minutes, a girl of nine rushed in. She was clearly as upset as he was. Ebony, the name sprang into his head. Of course! She had been his favorite friend since they were small.

"Edward, please listen to me," she begged.

He turned away from her.

"Edward! Why do you have to be this way? Nicki is only my friend."

"You might have told me that," he snorted. "But, I just can't believe you and Nicholas Thompsen... and you were holding hands!"

"Because that's what friends do. It isn't as though I see him every day. Mother only made me play with him today because she and Mrs. Thompsen were doing laundry together. You know Mrs. Thopmsen can't around well right now. Mother is helping her. So, I play with Nicki. He's a very nice boy Edward."

"Nicer then me...?"

Ebony giggled. "Why are you so jealous?" She bent down to his eye level. "No, he isn't nicer then you. I won't play with him so much if it upsets you so." She hugged him, then put her hands on his face. "You're my best friend Edward. No one else – I promise."

He couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you Ebby. I apologize. You're my best friend too."

Edward shook his head, coming out of his reverie. "No... you couldn't possibly be! Not my little Ebby?"

"Hello Edward," she smiled. "I knew you would remember."

It was as if she had been holding the key to the fortress around his memories. Thousands flooded back to him of how happy she had once made him. Edward laughed, shocked and happy.

"Ebby! Oh, Ebby, I missed you so much!" He hugged her tightly. "How did you find me?"

"The Volturi, actually," she grinned up at him.

"What? You didn't honestly go all the way to Italy to ask about me, did you?"

Ebony shook her head. "No, it was a meeting of chance. I was in the area of a rogue vampire that they had been hunting for. You see, I had gotten small hints as to where you might be but never a huge lead. Finally I found out that Carlisle was connected to Aro. I knew they were my only chance, so I waited in problem areas knowing they would turn up eventually. It took some persuasion but they finally let me know where you might be."

"You went to all that trouble just for me? Aw, Ebby!" He tugged her onto his back. "Come on squirt. Come meet my family!"

He ran her towards his clustered siblings, all eager to know who the newcomer was.

"Do you remember, long ago when I first met all of you, I was upset about loosing my friend. At least, I knew I had lost someone other then my mother. This is her! This is Ebony – or Ebby."

She smiled at the Cullens and was introduced to them. Finally, another girl holding a toddler appeared out of nowhere. Ebony smiled at her, though the girl seemed to be having a very difficult time smiling back.

"Last but not least Ebony, this is my wife Bella and my daughter Nessie."

Wife? Daughter? All of the happiness Ebony had felt suddenly shattered into a million pieces.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ebony? Ebony are you alright?"

Edward's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh. Yes. I'm fine. I think I'm only tired." She tried to force a smile onto her face.

Deep down, Ebony had known Edward wouldn't be available. It was the hope that he would be single that had kept her going all this time. Now what did she have?

"Hey! Hey, hey!"

Ebony felt a tiny hand patting at her leg. She looked down to see a beautiful little brunette with a huge grin on her face.

"Me Nessie. Who's you?"

"This is Ebony, baby. She was dad-dad's best friend a long time ago," Edward told her.

"Ohhh! Guess what? Mine bestest friend is Jakey."

"Yes?" Ebony smiled. "I'm sure he's very happy to have such a beautiful sweetheart to play with."

Renesme giggled. "Hold me pwease?"

Ebony lifted her up and Nessie snuggled into her. "You certainly are not shy!"

"I know," Nessie said. "Auntie Ali says I be pop-wer cause I sooo fwiendly."

"Really now?" Ebony laughed. "I'm sure she's right. A pretty princess like you have tons of men fighting over you."

"No. Jakey my boyfriend. He says he bust 'em up," she replied matter-of-factly.

"I see." Ebony gave her a big squeeze. "Edward, she is just too precious!"

"Yes, well, just wait a few hours. You can be quite the little terror when you want to be, right muffin?" He tickled Renesme's stomach.

"Eeeeee! Daddy!" She squealed, reaching out to him.

Ebony laughed. "You are so cute Miss Nessie. I can;t wait to mine."

"What?" Edward asked, surprised. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes – four months."

"Congratulations! Ebby, I don't know what to say! Is your mate nearby then?"

She smiled sadly. Every time Ebony tried to stuff those memories, they turned up again. "I never had one. I was raped by the same man who turned me into a vampire. A halfing, anyway. I didn't think I was able to be pregnant once I found out what I had become. I figured it out when I started becoming sick. By that time, he was long gone. It's amazing how one night can either make or break you."

"Ebony, I – I apologize. I had no idea it was like that. Come here." He put his arm around her, carefully balancing Nessie on one hip.

"It's really alright. I would not want a man like him to be a father for my baby anyway."

Edward kissed the side of her forehead and Ebony smiled up at him. He was still the same Edward she had always loved. Suddenly Ebony got a good poke on her nose.

"Beeeeep!" Nessie giggled.

Ebony poked her back, laughing. "You little stinker!"

Edward was laughing to. "Don't pester her Nessie. Ebony, you look so exhausted. Why don't we go in so you can rest?"

"Are you sure it will be alright? I don't want to impose -"

"You wouldn't be, not at all. We have plenty of room."

Carlisle came up behind her, putting his hands on top of her head. "I assume that I have no say?"

"No, not really," Edward grinned.

"I don't need one in any case. You are more then welcome to stay with us – permanently if you wish."

"Oh! Thank you so much! I can't begin t tell you how grateful I am," she beamed. Ebony bubbled inside. It felt almost as if they had always been a family. She had never felt so accepted anywhere. Edward guided her to the available rooms and Ebony was having such a wonderful time that she hadn't noticed she was being followed by Bella's piercing glare.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

((4 MONTHS LATER))

Ebony felt like a blimp. If she got any bigger she felt she'd deserve her own zip code. To think she still had an entire month left!

She had been given a beautiful room on the third floor. It was more then she'd ever dreamed for. After the third time she had tripped herself going down the stairs, Edward turned their dining room into her temporary bedroom. One floor was more then enough for her to handle.

Everyone in the family adored her. Alice was having barrels of fun buying new maternity clothes and potential clothing for the new little one. Rosalie was looking after her health during the when Carlisle could not be there. Emmet kept her spirits and energy up – Ebony thought he was absolutely hilarious. Jasper was trying to keep her various emotions in check. Edward was everything at once.

Only Bella truly opposed her. Edward tried desperately to prove that he was only Ebony's favorite friend. At his wit's end he had pulled her aside, fearing that she would attack Ebony.

"I had a hard time accepting Jacob, my angel," he'd told her. "But I did it, and look where we are now! Ebony is special to me. If you love me, I know you can learn to do the same."

That had seemed to shed a new light on things, though she was very obviously jealous. Ebony knew it too. She wondered why Bella was so blind to the fact that Ebony was jealous of her!

Ebony woke up on the folded out couch. She found it comfier then her bed – the couch had more spring to help get her off of it. She heaved herself up, took a breather then swung her legs over the edge. Alice was suddenly there to greet her.

"Good morning," she smiled brightly. "How are you? Did you sleep well?"

"Off and on," Ebony replied. "I can only sleep on my left side now or the kicking is unbearable."

"I'm sorry. It sure will be worth your while though." Alice gave her a hand up.

Ebony let her self be undressed and put into new clothes. This new shirt asked 'can you tell me if my shoes match?' and it was quite a legitimate question. She hadn't seen her feet in months. Alice led her to the kitchen where Edward had cereal prepared for her.

"Hey you," he smiled. "How are you this morning?"

"Poor thing. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Not unless you can keep Baby quiet," Ebony replied. She sat down next to Nessie. "Good morning, love!"

"Hiiii," Nessie beamed, waving her spoon at her. All was quiet for a few minutes before she prodded Ebony's stomach and asked "Ebby, why you so fat?"

"Renesme Carlie! That was not a nice thing to say at all," Edward scolded.

"Me sorry."

Ebony couldn't help but giggle. "It's perfectly alright. I have a baby in my tummy, remember? It's growing and bigger, so my stomach has to get bigger too. Otherwise there would be no room. It's ok to ask questions Nessie. Personally, I think I'm fat as well."

"Yes, but you never say something like that to a person's face, honey. You could really hut somebody's feelings. We only say kind things to people, right?" Edward smiled.

"Yep. I loves you dad-dad."

"I love you too, beautiful. Are you done eating now?" When she nodded he continued, "That's a good girl! You're a good eater aren't you?" He lifted her up and blew a raspberry on her neck. "Hey, look outside. Do you see Uncle Emmett out there? Why don't you go scare him for me?"

"Yay!" Nessie wiggled out of his arms. She raced outside to pounce on her uncle's back.

"Aw Edward, she's too adorable!"

"Yes," he agreed. "Highly outspoken though."

"She calls them as she sees them," Ebony said. "I'm not offended. I know that I was the same way."

Edward laughed. "She needs to learn though. Otherwise, she'll turn out like you." He poked her nose making Ebony snicker. "Now, I have some work to do on Jasper's car. Don't hesitate to holler if you need me. I know Carlisle has put you on bed rest. Do you have enough to do?"

"Of course. Alice bought me a bunch of books, and Nessie keeps me company. Plus Carlisle gave me that laptop – then there's always the television." Ebony sighed. "All of you have been so generous. I've never had such nice things in all my life."

"You're part of the family now. They all love you so much. We make sure that each of us has the best of everything. That's what a family is for."

She smiled. "I just don't feel right, taking your money and being pampered though I have nothing to give."

Edward hugged her. "All of us felt that when we were taken in. You will get used to it. We're giving to you so that you can give back to others when you are able."

Ebony nodded. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble. I'll be in in a few hours, just to make sure you aren't causing trouble. I know you're just SO wild right now."

They both laughed. Edward went out to the garage and Ebony finished eating. She slid off the chair to rinse her dishes. She turned to waddle off to bed but found Bella staring at her.

"Good morning," Ebony smiled.

"Hi," Bella replied flatly.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Never better. Where did Edward go?"

"To the garage to -"

Bella immediately stalked off without letting her finish.

Why does she hate me so? Ebony wondered. I would love to have Edward, but it isn't as if I mean to tear them apart.

She made her way back to bed. Ebony began watching TV but quickly found herself drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Ebony awoke in excruciating pain. It was like her period cramps times one hundred. She found that she couldn't even sit up.

"Edward!" She called. "Rosalie!"

Rosalie was the first to appear with Alice at her side.

"Ebony are you alright?"

"No. I'm getting contractions. I think it's time." She moaned as another one hit.

"Alice, can you get me Carlisle's bag and some towels? I don't think we have the time to get her to the hospital. I also need a large bowel of hot water and washcloths," Rosalie said.

"Of course. Hang on Ebby, hopefully this will all be over soon." Alice rushed off to gather everything just as Edward raced inside.

"What's up?"

"She's in labor," Rosalie replied. "Darling, do you mind it if I remove your clothes? I'll need to check your dilation."

"That's fine. I really do not care about much of anything right now. Ouch!"

"Shh, sweet girl everything will be alright." Edward brushed the hair out of her face and took her top off.

Rosalie slid the bottom layers off. "Oh goodness, these are soaked through. Her water has already broken! You must have been in an extremely deep sleep."

Ebony laughed weakly.

"How far along is she?" Edward asked.

She could feel herself being examined. She didn't mind nearly as much as she thought she would.

"A little over three centimeters. You're already over a third of the way there."

Alice returned with all of Rosalie's requests. Bella came in only to say that she was taking Nessie over to Jacob's house then disappeared. Edward's face fell a bit. Was it so impossible to encourage his friend?

"She wishes you well, too," he told Ebony. "I'm sure she does."

Esme returned from the store in complete shock and phoned Carlisle. All he had been doing was paperwork and he readily came to their aid. Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Esme made their way to the backyard. That amount of blood couldn't be tolerated yet.

After four hours, Carlisle instructed Ebony to begin pushing. Edward squeezed her hand as she cried out in pain. He had a cool cloth that he was mopping her forehead with. Rosalie stood by Carlisle, at the ready with the towels.

"Come on love, stay strong," Edward told her. "You're almost done."

"I'm so tired," she whimpered.

"I know, doll. I think if you give Carlisle five more big pushes, it'll be all over."

Ebony complied and after ten more minutes, Carlisle was able to ease the newborn out and handed it to Rosalie. Edward cut the cord and tied it so that Carlisle could grab the placenta. Ebony hardly noticed.

"Why isn't it crying?"

"Carlisle, take him," Rosalie said, panicked.

"Why?!" Ebony cried.

"I am not sure right now. He will be just fine Ebony, I promise, but I need to work with him before I give him to you. I apologize for that," he replied.

She began sobbing.

"Oh baby," Edward said gently. "Shhh. You had a beautiful baby boy. He's in the best of hands right now. Carlisle will not let him go without a fight. He looked very healthy to me."

Ebony hugged his arm close.

"Good lord. Edward, you have to see this!" Rosalie said.

Edward looked and was absolutely stunned to see the top of another head trying to come through.

"Ebony, I need you to be extremely brave right now. Start pushing again," he told her.

"What?"

"Sweetie you have somebody else inside you!" Edward stroked her cheek. "Come now, I know you can do this."

She obeyed and within minutes, her second child was born. Edward informed her that this one was a girl, and the baby began crying immediately. Before they could place her in Ebony's arms, she had completely blacked out.


End file.
